1991
NOTE: The second and thi rd episodes of the 1990/1991 series was set during the summer of 1990, The Class of '62), He Ain't Heavy, He's My Uncle and Three Men, a Woman, and a Baby were set in early January to 3 Feb 1991. Miami Twice, Part 1: The American Dream and Miami Twice, Part 2: Oh to Be in England were set in August/September 1991 (as a newspaper seen in Miami Twice Part 2 said 3rd Sep 1991). Keeping you OFAH lovers in the loop with the timeline of the Trotters family lives. See, you know it makes sense. *'Early January', Roy Slater finds out that his soon to be ex wife's solicitors are based in his old home town of Peckham so she must still live round there. He goes to look her up on the poll tax register and finds a Raquel Turner living in the same flat that Derek "Del Boy" Trotter lives at in Nelson Mandela House, Nyrere Estate, Peckham. Del has avoided this years poll tax. Slater is astounded at this, so he needs to try and get into Del's flat to make sure it is the same woman. He comes up with a "Class of 62" school reunion idea, but not tell anyone who is organising it so he can arrive and surprise them all. Roy wants Raquel to sign a post nuptial agreement where she gives up any claim on Roy's present and future estate, or he will tell Del's shady contacts that Del is going caso with the wife of an ex copper, and that copper being Roy himself, thus ending Del's dodgy market trading "empire" as his contacts will no longer trust Del. *'Early January', Del Boy gets a fax from Mike Fisher from their local pub The Nags Head, saying he has been invited to a school reunion that night. Del is excited about this and about upcoming fatherhood. Raquel says her solicitors have traced her husband's whereabouts and will start divorce proceedings. Raquel says that her husband can be horrible but thinks he does not know where she now lives and Del says if he did know, he'd have to go through him first. But they dont know that devious Slater has already found where they live. Del, Boycie, Trigger and Denzel attend the reunion, with Rodney Trotter as a guest, despite being 15 years younger and was only born the year Del and co left school. No one knows who has organises the reunion, he said to Mike he will make an entrance and surprise them all. Mike says all he knows is the man was tallish and wanted a room for a reunion. Del worries it is his old headmaster but when Del asks Mike more about his description, Mike says the man did not have an ear missing or a scar on his face. Trig reckons it could be Jeremy Bloody Beadle, as Boycie says when Trig suggests it. A few minutes later, the host switches off the light and then switches it back on. It is Roy Slater!!!!. Slater, the much hated ex copper, the corrupt ex copper, who was jailed in 1985 for diamond smuggling. All the lads are aghast to see him back, and he says that he got parole 6 months before, he is living in Colchester, Essex. Slater claims he is changed, especially since prison has changed him. All the lads later soften when Roy gives a sob story about when his father Harry Slater died when Roy was in jail and Del says he went to the funeral. They all agree to give Slater another chance. They then go back to Del's flat and get drunk. That night when Denzel, Boycie and Trigger are gone, Slater is asleep on the sofa and Del and Rodney let him stay the night. Raquel comes home and is shocked for some reason to see Slater on the sofa. She is angry and says Del's promises mean nothing, about her husband having to go through him first. She says Roy is her husband and Slater was her married name. Del leaves her in the kitchen and tries to nicely get rid of Slater before he twigs Raquel lives with them. The Trotters dont know that Slater already knows she lives there. Slater "notices" a photo of Raquel, this confirms to him he has the right woman, and then when he claims to have learned the truth, he starts hurling insults at Del, and Del lunges at him but has to be restrained by Rodney and Raquel. Slater says he has an inheritance coming through. After a row, Del lets him sleep the night. In the dark early hours of the morning a few hours later, Del switches the lounge light on and wakes Rodney. Del says he would be finished job wise if all his clients knew he was dating the wife of an ex copper, and not just any ex cop but Slater, who everyone hated. Del says he had to let Slater kip the night to keep him sweet so he does not go round opening his mouth round the pubs and markets. Slater leaves his wallet lying around. Del and Rodney cannot help having a look in Slaters wallet and they find a post nuptial agreement when he wants Raquel to waive all her rights to his present and future estate. Del realises this is why Slater has come back to Peckham and Del also realises that Slater plans to use that contract to blackmail Raquel into signing it or he will tell Del's clients and colleagues that he was married to Raquel. Del then reads a letter about 10 diamonds pugged away when the smuggling racket went up the pictures in 1985. Del realises this is Slaters inheritance. The 10 diamonds are at a Bond Street merchants and they are writing to him, persuading him to sell them as diamond prices are high. Del and Rodney know that Slater has not changed after all. They dont let on they know about his scheme and go to the newspaper offices and read the reports on Slaters trial and it mentions 78 diamonds but not 10 missing diamonds. This means Slater can still be tried for them. A day or 2 later in The Nags Head, Del and Rodney confront Slater. Del wants a deal, Slater can keep his money but give Raquel a divorce, leave her alone forever, and leave Peckham forever and never come back, and to keep schtum about once being married to Raquel or they will send their photocopy of the papers to the police, meaning Slater may get a bigger sentence, 10 years. Slater then leaves. Del and Rodney then say they never had a photocopy and were bluffing to Slater but have got rid of him forever, as Slater still thinks they have something on him. *'Early to mid January', there has been a spate of muggings on The Nyrere Estate, where the Trotters live. Albert Trotter has just joined the Over 60s Club. Raquel is over 8 months pregnant. Del buys her a car off Boycie for £400. Del wants Raquel to drive rather than walk to the shops so she will be safe. A depressed Rodney has been out of work for a few months now, and as his is separated from Cassandra Trotter, he persuades Del to give him a job back at TITCO. Rodney is virtually back to square one again, working for Del again, after a year or so in a highly paid job. His first duty is cleaning Del's new Capri Ghia. That night the Trotters go down The Nags Head. Albert is dressed up and vying for the attention of Marlene's mum Dora Lane. But Albert is competing with old school rival Knock Knock. Some skinheads are stood in the corner, Del thinks they could be the muggers. His biker friend Ollie Oilcloth says they have hung around the estates at night. Later back at the flat Del explains how he bought a second vehicle for them as well as Del's van. He says the world is dangerous and wants her to drive to the shops and not walk. Rodney then barges in, in a panic, saying Albert has been mugged and is dazed but does know he was mugged by 4 people. Del and Rodney rush down the hospital. The next day, Albert is on the sofa and has a huge bruise on his left eye. He said he was jumped on by 5 of them. Del says he will track them down and sor them out himself. Raquel says he should leave it to the police. Cassandra comes round to see Albert. Her and Rodney have a chat and she accuses him of being like Del. Rodney says he is busy so she storms out. *'Mid January', a few days after Albert has been allegedly mugged, Del says to Rodney that Albert has stayed in all the time, scared to leave the flat. Rodney suggests they toughen up on him to get him back on his feet. Del shouts at Albert, saying Raquel is pregnant and TITCO is going through commercial augmentation, and he wants Albert to go shopping tomorrow as he is no use the way he is and is getting under their feet. Albert is almost in tears and goes to bed. During the night he does a runner, leaving a note saying he will not get under their feet any more. Del and Rodney drive all over London, in every dosshouse, seaman's mission, docks, old pubs they can find until they try his old area, Tobacco Road near the docks. They see his stood by the docks. Albert is bought home. Knock Knock comes round to drop off Albert's pocket watch and the truth is revealed. Albert was never mugged but was in a fight with Knock Knock over Marlene's mum and Knock Knock knocked him out. Del is furious with Albert. He says the police have been wasting their time making investigations, and that he himself is looking for 5 muggers, now 6. Rodney comes in and says there was a huge punch up in The Nags Head. Ollie and his mates have attacked the skinheads who have been hanging around the pub and estate at night. They were not muggers but undercover policemen. Del had paid Ollie £100 to sort them out thinking they were the muggers. Raquel says she will go into premature labour if she hangs around with Del much longer. Rodney says he is sure Ollie and the boys will pay Del a visit once they leave hospital. Albert says "Well. They better not try anything with me around. I was Royal Navy Boxing champion". Del goes for Albert but Rodney stops him. *'Late January', Rodney is still depressed. Albert is back to his old self again after recent events with Knock Knock. Raquel is in her very late stages of pregnancy and Del has bought some wigs which he thinks are women's wigs. Rodney says his marriage is over, and Cassandra said that when they went on a trip to Hampton Court Maze. He is depressed until he finds the wigs are not women's wigs but mens wigs. He cheers up. Del tries to sort it out and sell the wigs to bald friends. That week Del sells some to Steven The Yuppie and Trigger, even thought he has hair, he wants one for an emergency. Also he has sold one to the wife of a male nurse at the hospital as he used to wear one but the cat gold hold of it. Raquel is going to ante natal classes. Rodney is depressed, he is worried for the state of the planet due to global warming and he has not had a bit for months. *'Early February', Raquel is due any day now. Rodney suggests jokingly that they call the baby Damien, the devil child. But Del and Raquel like it. Rodney gets a call from Cassandra. He agrees to see her. But decides to wear a clip on ponytail. At her flat, they suggest counselling and getting a pet. Rodney yanks his ponytail off and pretends it is a rat. Cassandra is scared. Rodney gets rid of it and she cuddles him, he says "Dont worry. I'm here". That night, Raquel starts going into labour. Rodney and Cassandra are back together, he has finally had his bit after months of feeling like a born again virgin. Raquel is taken to Peckham General Hospital and it turns out the Scottish male midwife is the husband of the lady who Del sold a wig to as his wig came off when he was examining Raquel down below during labour. Raquel gives birth to a boy, Damien Derek Trotter and Del says he has waited for this moment all his life and Damien will live all Del's dream for him. *'August', Baby Damien is now 6 months old, Del and Raquel have baby Damien christened. Damien Derek Trotter. The Vicar questions Damien Derek as that means his initials will be DDT. When Del menacingly says "Damien Derek" to the vicar, the vicar agrees. Del then has an offer for the vicar. A wine deal. Del says that vicars must spend a lot of time blessing wine for Communion. So he has a scheme where the vicar can bless the red wine by the lorry load. Boycie is off to America for 3 weeks. Rodney gets a golden handshake from his old firm, Parry Printers. He takes it now, saying he has no future as he works for Del. Del cashes it in but sneakily books a holiday to Miami, Florida, USA, after having lunch with Cassandra and suggesting a holiday, she says she is in Eastbourne for a seminar one coming week. Del does not let on his scheme to Cassie or Rodney of course, but books that week in Miami, the week Cassie cannot make it. Dels wine deal has gone up the pictures due to white wine being delivered not red wine. Del lets Rodney think he has booked Rodney and Cassie a week away in Miami. Del says he has used Rodney's Maxwell Money. That night, Rodney says that he took Cassie out for a steak meal and plonked the tickets down saying he is taking her to Miami. She says she cannot make it that week due to her seminar. Raquel says it is a shame but Cassie has been going to college and evening school for 5 years, leading up to this banks seminar and cannot risk it for 7 days in the sun. The tickets are non transferable, meaning Rodney has to go with someone named Trotter. Step forward Del Boy, Rodney says Del is not invited but Del persuades Rodney that he is now changed and Rodney soon agrees to let Del come with him. *'2nd September', a couple of weeks have passed since Del booked the holiday. They are at Gatwick Airport awaiting the 4000 mile flight to Miami. They board the plane, briefly meet Richard Branson beforehand. They then have the 12 hour flight to Miami. Del says their accommodation is booked. Rodney says there will be no women on this trip to Del. *'3rd September', the Trotters touch down in Miami. They get a taxi to the camper park. In the taxi they look at the sights, and on a stop off they almost get their camera nicked. At the camper park Del says the travel agent booked them a car. The camper man thinks the Trotters are Australian. Del says they are English. A clapped out banger is driven round to the front and Del says that is where they are going to live for the week, they can move about. Rodney reluctantly agrees, saying no curries to Del. They go for a boat trip and Del shouts out to Barry Gibb as the boat passes his riverside mansion. "HOW DEEP IS YOUR LOVE". At the same time, a Mafia Boss who looks just like Del Boy is on bail but awaiting trial for 3 murders, kidnap and drug running. He is Don Ochetti who wants to find a way to escape jail. That night Del and Rodney go to a club and the Don's son Rico Ochetti and his Mafioso see Del sat nearby. Rico says it cannot be his dad as he is under house arrest. He phones home and Gino says he can see Don in the pool swimming. The man over there is not Don but a lookalike. They befriend Del and Rodney, Rodney says he has a camper outside. One of the Mafioso stages a robbery on the van. Del and Rodney spend all night laughing and drinking with the Mafia, not knowing who they really are, they say they are businessmen. Del and Rodney find they have been robbed as Rico offers to put them up at his mansion for the week. He gives them the splendid guest suite. Rico and Salvatore say that if they shoot Del Boy, due to him looking like the Don, everyone will think the Don has been killed and so the real Don Ochetti does not have to face trial, he can sneak off, have plastic surgery and return as Uncle Carlo, Don is so pleased, he has found a way to escape trial and possible life in jail. *'4-8 September', Del is taken to a riverside bar and is shot at, but the assailant, one of the Mafioso misses. Rico is secretly annoyed that Tony missed. A day later, Del is persuaded to take a jet ski ride, and as the English are seafarers, Del agrees to have a go. He does so but the throttle is stuck as is the steering wheel. Boycie and Marlene are flying into Miami during their US tour. Rico hopes Del will fall off the jet ski and drown and when the body is found, everyone will think it is Don Ochetti. Del goes out to sea, and a worried Rodney is taken back to the mansion as he awaits news of Del. Rodney sees Rico on the phone, and is suspicious, as Rico said the phone lines are down. Rico is even picking up Del's Luvvly Jubbly phrases. Rico says that phone line may have escaped the storm. Del is later picked up by the coastguard and bought back. The coastguard says they had "Don Ochetti" on camera. They also think his voice has salt in it as he sounds Australian, unaware it is Ochetti's lookalike. Rico tells Del to go and help himself to a drink. When the coastguard leave, Rico is angry that Del has survived another attempt on his life. Back in the UK, Raquel and Cassie are worried as they have not heard anything from Del and Rodney and Rico says the phone lines are out due to a storm. A newsflash has Del on the TV, as they think he is Don Ochetti and say he is Public Enemy No 1. Raquel does not hear them say his name and thinks it is Del, how can be be public enemy No 1, he only left Tuesday. *'9 September', it is the 6th day of Del and Rodney's holiday, and the day before they are due to fly back to England. Del and Rodney are playing tennis. One of Rico's fellow Mafioso, Tony, has done this, kept Del and Rodney busy so that Occhetti can have a meeting with 2 drug barons. Rodney thinks Del is cheating so goes in, no one is inside so he quickly phones home to a worried Cassandra. Cassie thinks Rodney booked the tickets and if he had not booked that week she could have come. Rodney says Del booked the tickets. Cassie says Del knew she was in Eastbourne that week, hence why he booked that certain week. They then realise Del booked the week Cassie was away in Eastbourne so he could get a free holiday. A fuming Rodney sees Don Ochetti in the hallway, and thinking he is Del Boy, roughs him up. He calls him a git and a conniving bastard. The Don cannot say anything so as not to give the game away. Rodney has just attacked a Mafia Boss. He storms into the guest suite, locks the door but Del comes out of the En Suite bathroom. Del says it was his wine deal going wrong which made him book a week away on Rodney's golden handshake money. Rodney then wonders why Del changed out of a tracksuit into his tennis gear so fast, and he had locked the door after talking to Del outside in the hallway yet Del was in the bathroom during that time, and the en suite cannot be accessed from the hallway. Rodney then thinks it was someone who looked like Del. They go to investigate, Rodney keeps a lookout, Del then sees photos of Ochetti,a nd that he looks just like Del. Del then reads the newspaper which has Ochetti on it and "Mafia Boss Up For Trial". Everything else falls into place, Del realises Rico and his mates are Mafia not businessmen and they want Del killed so to spare Ochetti trial and can go free, as everyone will think it ws Ochetti who was shot. Rico brings the 2 drug barons to see the Don, and mistakes Del for the Don, Del has to pose as Don Occhetti when the drug barons arrive and arrange a drop off, and give him a contract. Del rushes back to the guest suite after the meeting and says all this to Rodney, who is not convinced but Del shows him the paperwork from the drug barons. Rodney panics when he realises he just roughed up a Mafia Boss and called him a git. They quickly escape out the window, clamber down the ivy and the drainpipe. Rico then wonders why Occhetti got changed so quickly but Occhetti says he has been in this tracksuit all morning as he has been in the gym all morning. Rico then realises it was Del who spoke to the drug barons, and that he may have blown the scam by finding out they are Mafioso. Rico runs to the guest suite, they are not there. Del and Rodney hitch at lift. The Mafia go after them, thinking they have gone towards the airport. As Miss Daisy drops them off, Del and Rodney run towards the trees and the Mafia quickly spot them running away as they drive past. Del and Rodney hide in forestry, but not before Del has fallen in a swamp. They then have to run from an alligator. They hear a boat coming down the river. The boat stops as Boycie and Marlene do some sightseeing. Del and Rodney emerge from the woodland and tell Boycie to get the boat over there quickly. Boycie is shocked as to why Del and Rodney are there, 4000 miles away from Peckham in the same area at the same time. The boat driver picks them up and speeds off as the Mafia arrive and shoot at Del but miss. The boat goes round a corner to the boat station. The local rangers have heard gunshots and go to check it out. Del and Rodney have escaped the Mafia. Del says lets go home but Rodney says their flight does not leave until tomorrow night. Del says they can sleep at the airport, at least they are that bit closer to dear old England. Boycie gives them a lift, on Del's request. Del and Rodney spend the next 30 hours at the airport, awaiting their flight home. *'Night of 10/11 September', Del and Rodney are asleep as the plane is flying the 12 hour, 4000 mile journey back to England. It is about 11pm US time and 4am UK time. A newsflash on the aircraft's TV says Don Occhetti has been found guilty and given 6 life sentences to run concurrently, and Rico was arrested for hunting in the Everglades and possessing a firearm, and also the police are looking for 2 Australians who may be able to help them in this matter. Rico had pretended to the police that he was hunting when he was trying to kill Del. *''' Afternoon 11 September', it is about 2pm UK time, Del and Rodney land back in Gatwick after their 12 hour flight and drive back to Peckham, arriving there by evening. They come home to find endless boxes of wine stacked in their flat. *'Late 1991', Del tries to flog the Romanian Riesling. He tries to put the Miami holiday behind him. *'Late 1991''', Raquel and Slater are finally divorced. After being forced out by Del and Rodney earlier in the year, Slater knows never to return to Peckham. He stays in Colchester. Slater and Raquel part ways for good. Prev Year 1990 Next Year 1992 Category:Years